Oh Sweet Nuthin'
by Supercar
Summary: The Uchiha were always doomed to make the wrong decisions. [Sasuhina/Naruhina] Warning: possibly upsetting content, you can infer what this means.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Sweet Nuthin** '

 _This one came out of nowhere._

Description: **The Uchiha were always doomed to make the wrong decisions.**

He couldn't pinpoint when it happened, or how, or why the fuck it had to happen to him, and why the fuck it had to be her. He couldn't remember what she did that made his heart pump a little faster, or his sweat run despite the fact that he wasn't even remotely warm, or his feet fidget beneath him with a nerve that he'd never experienced before in his life. Maybe it was how she'd bite her bottom lip when she wasn't talking. Or how her lips moved in all directions when she was? It could just be her lips alone. He was so obsessed with those damn lips. But he could never let her catch him staring, and of the many tortures he endured in her presence, that was one of the hardest.

She had to know. There was no way she didn't. He's not a vocal man. He doesn't speak to her like he does Naruto. He doesn't tell her what he feels. But she must know. She has to know. The way he looks at her says it all, he's sure. Deep down he wants her to know.

Everytime he comes she asks the same questions. How was Boruto today? Did Boruto give you a hard time? How's Sarada doing? When will they leave for their next mission? Would you like something to eat?

He nods mostly. She smiles. He stares. She doesn't notice. At least, she pretends not to.

She's so beautiful and he can't let himself stoop to this level but he does. She moves around the kitchen, her back to him while she makes him a snack and he pictures her beneath him, naked, moaning and panting and holding onto his back for dear life. He imagines her legs wrapped around his waist and her breasts bouncing back and forth while he takes her. She never calls him by his first name. It's always Uchiha-san. But right at that moment she's screaming Sasuke-kun, over and over and over again. He'd give anything to hear her say his name.

Her hand drops a small plate of onigiri just in front of him and he doesn't meet her gaze when he thanks her because she would see the hunger he has for her and he could never come back again.

Naruto would arrive soon. He's been over enough to know exactly when the first knocks will sound at the front door. And he still comes early everytime. No one questions it, they just write it off as Sasuke being Sasuke. He was Boruto's master after all. It was normal for him to be there.

He should feel guilty, and in a sense he does, but not because he has these feelings. Hinata speaks of Sakura often when he's over and he only half listens. He's always distracted when it comes to his wife. The mother of his child. He knows he should be filled with shame. That he would so openly lust after the wife of his best friend. That he would so eagerly give her anything and everything if she wanted. But the only feeling he has is acknowledgment of what should be there. Because he felt nothing. That's probably the worst part.

The phone rings and she answers. It's Naruto. He can't catch what the Hokage is saying on the other line but what he can understand is that he has no idea that while he's talking with his wife she is here, in his home, with a man who wants to fuck her more than anything else.

Naruto says something that makes her giggle. She looks over her shoulder to him, noticing his onigiri is finished and mouths if he wants more. He shakes his head no and she turns her back to him again.

There's something about that woman. He can't ever tell what the fuck it is.

She's kind. She's motherly. She's sexy. But she's not the only woman he knows who is like that.

He doesn't know what the fuck is wrong with him. She fucks him up with something as trivial as a smile. Or a turn of the head. Or simply a wave in her hair.

He can't help himself. So he gets on his feet and makes his way to her. He doesn't think about it because then he'd lose his nerve. She's standing in front of the sink and before she realizes it, he's right behind her.

His groin is touching her ass, his arms move around her to drop his plate and cup into the sink and he presses himself to her, hard.

His nose is in her hair and he releases a hot breath onto her neck and feels her shiver against him. She sighs first and gasps later. Naruto's voice dissapears and so does hers. They're grinding against one another. He's groaning and she begins to pant. There's a click and the phone drops.

He can feel himself harden against her as they rock back and forth and he wraps a strong arm around her collar and holds her in her place, thrusting his pelvis onto her backside and welcoming her receptive motions.

His hand moves to her shirt. She grabs onto the sink and moans as he undoes the buttons and moves her bra up her chest to reveal her bare breasts.

They're just as rosy and porcelain as he imagined. He grabs them both and squeezes them hard, twisting and pulling at her nipples relentlessy as he increases his thrusting to an almost violent pace.

He's gonna cum. And with the way she's screaming, so is she.

He wonders as he rubs himself against her if Naruto ever made her feel this good without fucking her. He wonders what fucking her must be like. Or what it must be like to be fucked by her.

"Sasuke-kun..." her arm reaches behind her to rub his face and it sends him over the edge. He cums hard, releasing himself in waves. His body jerks against hers until they both go limp.

The house is silent except for the sound of their breathing. Their tired, heavy, gasps. He can feel the mess he's made but he doesn't care right now.

His head is resting on the crook of her neck and he feels her sweaty cheek against his temple. They are like this for a while. Unmoving because maybe neither of them dared.

He takes a chance.

His fingers brush against her chin before grasping it gently and moving her face so she can see him. _Really_ see him. Because he's not a vocal man.

There's a void in her face, a numbness she hadn't shown before. Her eyes are empty, like she's not really looking at him.

He is filled with love for her and she feels nothing.

He leans forward and brushes his lips against hers and she turns away from him faster than he could register. Her shoulders move roughly and he feels her shove him off her before dissapearing into the corridor.

For a moment he just stands there by himself, knowing this is the last time he'll ever step foot in this house. He didn't have to wait to know she wasn't coming back.

So he straightens up the room before letting himself out.

 _I might write a second chapter for this but I'm not really sure yet. Also may I add that I don't condone cheating but this is a fanficiton and shit happens_ _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Sweet Nuthin' II

 _Thanks for all the feedback dudes. Couldn't resist it. This will be a three shot story. And for those who were asking, I'll focus on Perspective from now on, I get the occassional writers block and these help me get back into my writing groove, I just need a break every once in a while, you feel?_

Description: **The Hyuga were always doomed to make the wrong desicions.**

She's on her bed, watching her husband sleep. Until today he had been the only man to touch her body. They are both naked and exhausted after a long night of lovemaking. Somehow she feels dirty. Used. It's an unfair thing, she thinks, to pity herself. But she does. She's sorry for betraying her husband. She's sorry for betraying her friend. She's sorry for being so weak and for letting her body speak for her.

She's ashamed for enjoying it.

Hinata isn't foolish. She could see what he was thinking. What they were both thinking. The way his eyes dropped from her face to her toes and up. The feel of his gaze on her back. Even when she wasn't looking she knew he was.

He started to come over more and more often until it became a part of their routine. Officially, he was there until Naruto and her son returned from their respective duties for threeway training. He was always early. Every single day. Part of her began to understand why.

She asks him the same questions everytime. The same generic, cliche, expected questions from a mother of a student to their teacher. It wasn't what she was really thinking.

She wanted to know when it happened, or how, or why it had to happen to him, and why it had to be her?

She wasn't Sakura. She wasn't a supermodel or a particularly accomplished shinobi. Most people knew her as the weak heiress of the Hyuga and now as the wife of the Hokage and the mother of that Boruto kid.

They don't see her.

But she wouldn't dare question it because if she did, it would make it all too real. It would stop being an inkling, or a bad feeling, or an uncomfortable suspicion. She would have acknowledged it, and that left room for him to ask his own questions.

She didn't trust herself. She didn't want to admit the answers.

She had the opportunity to send him away. She had the opportunity to excuse herself. To not have to face him time after time. But she stayed. She let him watch her. Lust after her.

She couldn't deny the excitement she felt, from the subtle increase in her pulse when she opened the door to find him on the other side to the glaring wetness between her legs whenever his eyes met hers.

When Naruto called and told her he wouldn't be home until late that night she involuntarily turned to Sasuke, who had, as suspected, been looking right at her. She broke their eye contact and silently offered him more onigiri, which he denied.

Naruto chattered away, but she didn't listen. How could she, when there was the sound of Sasuke's footsteps approaching her?

All at once, she was confronted with the overwhelming reality of her situation. Of the kind of woman she was and the kind of man he was.

The moment she came Hinata realized three important things. The first? She was not only waiting, but hoping for this moment to happen. The second-it would never happen again. And the third: She was absolutely not in love with this man.

As his body jerked in the aftershocks of his climax her whole being went numb, both physically and emotionally. They were breathing, heavily, when his fingers crawled up to her chin and turned it towards his face.

A lot of things suprised her that afternoon. She didn't expect to be smothered from behind. She didn't expect to feel every inch of him on her. She didn't expect to so easily give in. She didn't expect to enjoy it so much.

But above all, she didn't expect him to be in love.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into her eyes and he is filled with love for her and she feels nothing.

 _Nothing_.

He tried to kiss her then and she was suddenly filled with a panic that had her whipping her lips the other way and shoving his body off hers.

She shook and she cried and she fell asleep until the husband she dishonored woke her with kisses and questions she wasn't willing to answer. So she distracts him with sex; raw, passionate, real sex, the kind of sex she would only ever have with him.

Because _this_ man, she does love. And he deserves to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't hate me. This is pretty angsty. I feel like there's a bit more to be explored with this, so I'm adding one more chapter to bring more insight to the consequences between Sasuke and Hinata. Please enjoy!**

 **Description** : The Uchiha were always destined to make the wrong decisions.

He opens the door expecting a punch and is rewarded with a force that knocks him square on his back. Naruto is on top of him, ripping out his hair, pulling his face up and knocking him back down, over and over and over again. One of his eyes is beginning to swell. His nose pulsing and wet with blood is more than likely broken. The man above him is crying like a child, angry and confused and hurt. He considers letting this continue understanding that this time, Naruto wont make excuses for him. There were simply none.

He flips them over and grabs a hold of Naruto's collar, trying to still his friend, (presuming he had the right to call him that anymore) but is unsuccesful, receiving an iron blow to his chin.

Blood is on the blondes' fist and he's about to lose conciousness, he's sure. The world around him is going dark so he panics, much like a twelve year old on his first mission, breaking out of Naruto's beating and quickly tackling him from behind.

"Listen to me!" Sasuke yells, struggling to keep Naruto in tow, "calm down!"

"Fuck You!"

Naruto's breathing is heavy, like he's having a heart attack. He can feel his heartbeat under his arms, pumping faster and faster and for a moment he thinks the blonde is about to hyperventilate.

"Hinata-"

The blonde turns in a flash and Sasuke feels his jaw violently forced to the side followed by a sharp, needle-like pain in his ear.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ speak her name!" Naruto growls before firmly wrapping his hands around Sasuke's throat, "who the fuck do you think you are?! Coming into my home, eating my food, putting your hands on my wife?!"

He can't answer with the life being squeezed out of him and Naruto, who was surely aware of the constriction his choke was putting on Sasuke, hardly seems to give a damn. Instead he moves his thumbs and presses down on his adam's apple, hard.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto look at him with such fury in a long, long time.

"You were my fucking friend..." his voice cracks.

Sasuke closes his eyes, unable to look at the man above him. He tries to say something, but he can't, only managing a course whisper.

The hands around his throat loosen slightly and he coughs.

"Why?"

He clenches his fists instinctively and moves his head to the side.

"...because I love her."

The declaration takes Naruto by suprise and he blinks, insulted. There's silence for a moment until Naruto grabs his collar and lifts him up so they are looking right at one another.

"Sasuke..." his face is numb, "you don't fucking know her. You think a few afternoons together means anything? She makes you a couple snacks and you'll run away with her into the sunset? What were you expecting Sasuke?"

He keeps his head down, too embarrassed to answer.

"What the fuck were you expecting?!"

He's quiet.

Naruto tightens his grip on his collar, shaking him furiously, " You don't know shit Sasuke! You don't know a goddamn thing! That's why your always running away!"

He's being shaken so violently that he feels his neck will snap, but allows Naruto to lay it all on him, silent and complicit as a wave of expletitives fly his way; spit, tears, snot and all.

Naruto let's out a shaky breath and falls onto his bottom, arms splayed on his knees.

"This thing..." his breath hitches and he points at them both, moving his finger back and forth, "whatever the fuck is going on with us...it needs to stop, Sasuke."

Still he says nothing.

"Ever since we were kids you and I...we're always doing this shit...and I wanted to help you and I wanted to save you. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired. Everything you've done in the past...I can forgive it. You were lost and you didn't know what you were doing." Naruto raises his head, his brows furrowed, "but what you did to me yesterday..."

His fists clench, resisting the urge to beat him again, "Hinata's my wife dammit. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Sasuke rubs his chin, shaking his head because he knows there is no good reason.

His shoulders tremble and he covers his face in his hands, completely and utterly defeated.

"...I can't explain it." comes a faint whisper. He can barely recognize his own voice, weakend from the pressure of Naruto's death grip.

Naruto sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't want you at my house. Ever. And I don't want you anywhere near Hinata or my kids."

Sasuke rubs at the corner of his lips and spits out some of the blood that had filled his mouth.

There is a brief moment of silence.

"Why would-...did she tell you?" he finally asks.

"Of course she told me," Naruto spits back,"and you need to tell Sakura-chan."

"She'll kill her."

Naruto let's out a small chuckle, "And you said you knew her. Sakura couldn't kill Hinata."

He perks up, suddenly defensive.

"And you're okay with Sakura smacking Hinata around a bit? Because she will. She'll tell everyone. She'll ruin her life. You really want that for her?"

Naruto's face pales as he looks off to the side, avoiding any kind of eye contact

"She deserves to know Sasuke."

A part of him knows it to be true, but despite all evidence pointing to the contrary, he wasn't a complete fool.

"You want to punish her."

Naruto brushes his hair back and sets his blue eyes right onto Sasuke with a cold, serious glare.

"Don't try to tell me what I want or what I'm doing. Both of you fucked up. You fucked my family and you fucked my marraige" he spits back bitterly, "Whatever Sakura does is no business of mine, that's between the three of you. If you cared so much you wouldn't have tried to fuck my wife in the first place."

The utter disregard for Hinata pisses Sasuke off.

"You're right" he spits back " I'm a piece of shit. I get it alright? I fucking get it. What about you though? What the fuck are you in this whole situation?"

Naruto stares at him, completely dumbfounded at his nerve, "In what universe do you get off coming at me after what you did?"

He knows he should keep quiet but he can't help himself.

"I don't know what I expected but what about you Naruto? You keep her locked up in that house cooking your meals, taking care of your kids, cleaning up all day and you think being married to you at the end of the day makes up for that but it doesn't. Do you even look at her? _Really_ look at her? She's doesn't love me, it's pretty fucking clear but if you think she's happy you're fucking blind. "

Naruto's face grows pale, his brows furrowing slowly and the wrinkles of his forehead growing thicker as the rage builds in him.

"You're saying this is my fault."

Sasuke whipes at his bruised chin and stares right back at him.

"...I'm saying she returned the gesture for a reason."

It was painful to admit that reason had little to do with him and everything to do with Naruto. When she looked at him with those souless eyes he knew it could have easily been Kiba, or Shikamaru, or anyone who was around for that matter. He just happened to be there.

Naruto says nothing at first. The widening of his eyes and the furrowing of his brows indicated that Sasuke had made a horrible mistake in speaking out. The tension between them grows thick and for a moment he's sure it means the end of him. It was uncanny then, to see Naruto, who had moments ago exuded pure hate and aggression toward him, slowly fall limp. His shoulder's slump with weakness, his eyes fall along with his gaze to the ground.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something, but he chooses against it. Instead he slowly gets up, dusts the dirt off his clothes and begins to walk away.

"Naruto..." Sasuke calls, not bothering to hide the agony in his voice.

He knows nothing will ever be the same between them. He had crossed a line that was far too deep to mend.

Naruto stops him in his tracks but doesn't turn to look at him.

He swallows the lump in his throat.

"...I'm sorry."

He can see Naruto's shoulders visibly tremble but he says nothing. Sasuke's body, still too weak to to even lift a finger can do nothing but watch helplessly as his best friend of twenty years lets out a deep, shaky breath and walks away. And just like that his brother is gone.


End file.
